The embodiments herein relate generally to water diversion valves used in plumbing systems.
As fresh water resources become scarce and water demands continue to increase around the world, alternative water sources that previously were considered unusable are being captured for reuse. These potential new sources of supply include rainwater, gray water and black water. Rainwater generally refers to waste water deposited on roof tops by way of roof drains or roof leaders. Gray water generally refers to waste water generated from household uses such as remaining water from bathing and washing clothes. Black water refers to heavily contaminated water originating from waste sources such as toilets. As interest grows for capturing rainwater, gray water and black water for treatment and/or reuse, there is a corresponding need for plumbing systems to effectively divert these types of waste water to multiple pipes.
Several fluid diversion devices exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,972 and 925,053, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0096648. These devices include pivotably mounted flaps that connect an inlet pipe to one of two outlet pipes. However, these devices are disadvantageous because the flat-surfaced flaps reduce the cross-sectional flow area at the junction of the inlet pipe and outlet pipe. This disturbs and/or partially blocks the flow of waste water, which may include both liquids and solids.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a waste water diverter apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.